


Are You Going To Stay The Night?

by sherl0cked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, sleeping medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl0cked/pseuds/sherl0cked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only dreams. Nothing more. At least, that's what Sherlock kept telling John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Going To Stay The Night?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a gifset from Tumblr and I think I spent a good thirty minutes trying to find it until I finally gave up and decided to post this very short one shot.

John walked into the room and saw Sherlock tuning his violin. His heart quickened and he felt a surge of happiness as he opened his mouth to call out for him, “Sherlock?” 

“Hello John.” Sherlock replied with a warm smile. 

“I’m dreaming again, aren’t I?”

He frowned and continued turning the wooden pegs, “I’m sorry, John.” 

“Why’d you do it? Sherlock, why?” 

“To save you.” 

“Jesus, stop with this cryptic shit for once.” 

“Go back to sleep, John.” 

“I’m not tired.” And right on cue, he yawned. John frowned, his body was failing him. 

Sherlock put down his violin and walked towards him, cupping his large hands on John’s square face and leaning in to kiss him gently, “Goodnight, John.” 

“But I’m not,” John’s eyes fluttered closed and he fell limp in Sherlock’s arms. He gently put him down on the sofa and Sherlock wiped the remaining sleep medication off his lips. He placed one last kiss on John’s head before whispering, “They won’t be dreams anymore soon enough, Love.”


End file.
